


Lucky Guy

by WaywardBlueShun



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardBlueShun/pseuds/WaywardBlueShun
Summary: Is that wedding bells I hear?Requested: Yes by anon “ Could you do “What makes you so sure.” and “The girl of my dreams” with Jay
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Reader, Jay Halstead/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Lucky Guy

##  [Lucky Guy](https://onechicagofanfic.tumblr.com/post/187979484796/lucky-guy)

Paring: Jay Halstead x reader  
Warning: FLUFFFFFF  
Summary: Is that wedding bells I hear?  
Requested: Yes by anon “ Could you do “What makes you so sure.” and “The girl of my dreams” with Jay Halstead please, oneshot if you are inspired, if not, just an imagine 😊 ”

[Originally posted by thompsonconnors](https://tmblr.co/ZD80Aw2Vs8ZVQ)

“Y/N, you look amazing! Jay is one lucky guy.” Kim said as she walked into your bedroom. You were getting ready for your wedding. The beautiful white dress fitted all your curves and flowed in just the right way.   


“Really? **What makes you sure?** I think I’m the lucky one here.”   


“Stop dreaming about your soon to be husband and turn around so I can tie you in.” She laughed. Huffing you grabbed the dress and spun around.

As you walked down the aisle arm in arm with Will, a slow blush crept to your face at the wink Jay sent you. He was as handsome as the first night you met, a short five o clock shadow, and blue eyes that showed all the love he could possibly give. This was it; you were going to get married to Jay Halstead.  


As Jay was asked to read his vows, he scrambled around searching for it in his pocket finally pulling it out the inside one, making everyone chuckle. He took his time unfolding the crumpled-up piece of paper, with shaky hands. 

“Y/N, **you are the girl of my dreams.** From the day I first set my eyes on you, I knew you were the one. My brother called me crazy, at the bar that night. But I’m so glad we ended up here. I want to spend the rest my of life with you. Hold you in the night, keeping you warm so you can fall asleep. I want to grow old with you and keep you forever mine.” 

You both had tears in your eyes as Jay finished. You had learnt your speech off by heart. 

“Jay, I couldn’t wish for anyone better. The nights spent worrying over you while you’re at work, only to have you come back safe in my arms are the best. The countless days spent coming to work and checking on you mean everything to me. Because when I look into those gorgeous eyes that hold so much emotion, I feel safe, I feel at home. And I couldn’t get that with anyone else. Jay Halstead, you are the man of _my_ dreams.”

The priest called Owen over, and you each to the rings from the cushion, Jay ruffling his hair slightly as he went back to Nat. 

“Y/F/N, do you take Jay Halstead to your lawfully wedded husband.”

“I do.”


End file.
